Dreamcatcher
by WhiteWolf144
Summary: After the war, our favorite duo struggles with nightmares from the worst place they were ever at. Percy decides he has to stop the nightmares from flooding Annabeth's dreams as he can't stand to see her hurt. So, he makes a special dream catcher for her (with the help of Clovis). No more nightmares for the two. No more fear. (Percabeth one shot)


**Hello! New story here. More of a one-shot, then a story, really. I was bored this morning and was playing with one of my dreamcatchers, and this popped into my mind. Hope you enjoy it! Everything is in Percy's POV.**

The war was over. We won. No more worrying. No more sleepless nights, no more fear. Well, for some time hopefully. The relief I felt when Gaia went back into her slumber is indescribable. As the ground calmed, the first thing that popped into my head was Annabeth. My eyes scanned for her and I ran to her as soon as I saw those grey eyes. We hugged and she sobbed into my shoulder for a moment. We had survived two Great Wars. We made our way through literal hell. The only thing that mattered to me was that she was safe. And there she was, with a few minor injuries, but in one piece.

As said, I thought we were going to catch a break. Again, I just imagined the Fates laughing at me from Olympus. As soon as that rock of war was taken off our shoulders, nightmares took over our heads. Every single thing we had to do or fight to get through Tartarus was there, in the shadows, waiting for us to fall asleep. The area was the worst. When I saw Annabeth get blinded and cursed to think I left her, my heart shattered all over again. That night I woke up soaked in sweat, crying. I didn't know Annabeth had the same nightmares until her scream woke me up one night. I recognized it immediately. I grabbed Riptide, in case it was an attack and saw Clovis on the way to Cabin 6. He told me he sensed someone in there with terrible nightmares. I knew it was Annabeth immediately. I ran in to find her sitting on her bed, surrounded by her siblings, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. Her brother Malcolm tried to calm her down, but she just kept repeating my name. I ran to her bed and hugged her.

"Hey, I'm here", I whispered, "Wise Girl, I'm here..."

"I-I thought", she sobbed, "I thought you were gone. That you left me..."

"Never."

Malcolm looked at me questionably and I just shook my head. I took Annabeth out to the pier to catch some air. She was still crying. I couldn't start looking at her like that.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I didn't want it to seem like I was attacking her, but I had to know.

"I-I didn't want you to worry", she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's okay", I rubbed her shoulder. I told her to wait for me in my cabin, promising not to abandon her. After she finally agreed, I went to find Chiron. I barely convinced him to let her stay with me in my cabin. At first, he protested, but when I explained our nightmares, he softened. I returned to find her asleep on my bed. I smiled and lay down next to her, wrapping my arms around her. I pulled a blanket over us as it was a chilly night. After that, I fell asleep as well. I woke up before dawn. Annabeth was still asleep. The nightmares weren't gone, but they were easier to bare. I stroked Annabeth's hair, trying to figure out how to stop these nightmares.

Two months had passed since this. Annabeth and I still sept in my cabin. Chiron allowed it and the other campers didn't seem to mind. But I still haven't figured out how to stop the nightmares. That's when I decided to talk to Clovis. That is if I managed to get him to stay awake. I found him asleep in his cabin, even though it was like, 2 PM. After I woke him up, I told him about our problem. He seemed to be thinking, but I realized he was sleeping with his eyes open! I woke him up and he told me to try a dreamcatcher. I didn't understand what he was saying, so after he explained it, I had my mom get me one and ship it over here. I tried it, but it didn't work. Now, you might say _But Percy, that's a legend, a superstition!, _but hey, I live in a world where Greek gods and monsters are real. Forgive me for believing in dreamcatchers! And also, I was quite desperate. That's when Clovis found it appropriate to tell me the ones you buy in a store don't work. So I had to make my own. The only problem was that I didn't have the appropriate materials. Apparently, you needed some special yarn to make them work. I had to pay 10 drachmas to the Hypnos cabin to give me some. After they agreed, I asked one other kid of Hypnos to show me how to make them, which cost me another 5 drachmas. He could also be a Hermes kid, who knows. Anyway, he showed me once and I spent the next few days trying to make a perfect one for Annabeth. I finally managed it yesterday. It was made from silver string and golden thread with feathers of Phoenix hanging from it (special edition of Clovis). I looked for Clovis again and he said he can make it work even better. He had it enchanted so it catches all bad dreams and never lets them out. I said it was kinda it's the purpose, but he explained to me (half asleep, of course) that our nightmares are stronger than an average person's so it would be overwhelmed soon. After he finished, I put it in a neat flat box and wrapped it the best I could in blue wrapping paper.

I found Annabeth sitting on the pier that evening. The sun was setting, lighting the sky on fire. I sat down next to my better half, scaring her a bit. We talked for a minute, but I kept my hand behind my back, on the box with her present. On the last ray of sun, I gave it to her. She smiled, surprised.

"What's this?" she asked.

I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck: "Just a little something I made you. Open it."

She opened the box, revealing the golden-silver super-dreamcatcher. She took it in her hand, smiling wider.

"You made this? For me?" she asked, surprised more than before.

"Yeah", I blushed harder, "It's a dreamcatcher. To capture all the nightmares from Tartarus that are haunting you. Clovis enchanted it to keep them all in. By his words, they won't stop coming, but you won't remember them in the morning at all, so it will be like they weren't even there."

She wrapped her hands around me, kissing me on the lips softly. After she pulled away, she thanked me and we left for dinner. She hung it over my bed that night as that was where we spent most nights. Clovis really came through. Now, weeks after, no nightmares came upon us. Annabeth still slept in my cabin, which I loved, but now we had two dreamcatchers, for when we're not together (I made another one for myself and Clovis did the same as he did with Annabeth's). We're leaving for college in New Rome soon, with one worry off our shoulders. No more nightmares, no more fear of our minds. Again, the only thing that mattered to me was her and that she's fine. That she's not afraid. And she isn't anymore. Neither of us is. And I no longer have to keep my heart stapled together seeing her sad face in the morning, but have to restrain it from bursting out of my chest when I see her bright smile and her beautiful face next to me, her hand in mine.

**That's it! I hope you liked it. It's nothing much, but I find it cute. See you soon :)**


End file.
